The Sun Peaks Through
by TarynAsh
Summary: Twelve days later they were dating, but he still hadn’t stopped talking about her. Twelve months later they were committed, but he still hadn’t stopped thinking about her. Five years later they were married, but he still hadn’t stopped loving her. DL FIN
1. Go

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who left rave reviews for my last piece, Typical. Like this, it was also a DL story - although this one will have a completely different format and will be a lot longer in length. I hope you all will enjoy this story just as much, if not more than the previous one I've written. I've had this idea sitting around for quite some time and while I've thought of the plot using characters from different shows – Dana and Logan just work the best with this plotline. It IS a future fic – but with flashbacks. So, here it goes. Read and review please. :

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. The only things I do own is the plotline and any other characters I may add at a later time.

The song Go is property of Hanson.

* * *

_For all the love we've made_

_Just one thing stays the same_

_The lamp gets dusty_

_The pipes get rusty_

_But I don't want to wash my hands clean_

_You say you love me too_

_Then why won't you go through_

_With the nightly kisses_

_With the hits and the misses_

_If you can make it on your own then_

_Go if you want to go_

_But stay if you want to know_

_The way through the mess we've made_

_A__nd lie in a bed you know_

_Or go_

_I heard your moving van_

_But I didn't take a stand_

_You can't leave with them_

_You can't live without them_

_I__ never thought I'd want to let you_

_Go if you want to go_

_But stay if you want to know_

_The way through the mess we've made_

_And lie in a bed you know_

_Or go_

_For all the love we've made_

_Just one thing stays the same_

_The lamp gets dusty_

_The pipes get rusty_

_But I don't want to wash my hands clean_

_You say you love me too_

_Then why won't you go through_

_With the nightly kisses_

_With the hits and the misses_

_If you can make it on your own then_

_Go if you want to go_

_But stay if you want to know_

_The way through the mess we've made_

_And lie in a bed you know_

_Or go_

The sun peaks through the cream-colored venetian blinds, the alarm clock on the nightstand reading 7:17 AM. A groan emerges from the large comforter that is soon thrown back to reveal a girl in her mid-twenties. As she yawns, she opens her eyes and begins to take in her surroundings – noticing she is not completely clothed.

"Oh God," she murmurs, grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around her petite frame. Her eyes scan the room before she suddenly realizes what happened the previous night. "Oh God!" she repeats, almost at a scream this time.

Before she can even jump out of the bed and collect her clothes, another brunette woman enters the room – hardly looking surprised.

"You must be...?" says the woman entering the room, leaving the half-naked woman looking horrified.

"I – uh. Are you Logan's…maid?" the woman in the bed questions, clutching the sheets around her.

"You could say that," answers the second girl, "I'm Lola. Logan's at work – feel free to come on out an eat breakfast whenever." And with that Lola exits the room, leaving the first girl to pick up her clothes and get herself together.

After fifteen minutes of recollecting herself, the young woman walks out of the bedroom – tripping on a rug outside of the door and almost hurtling herself down the stairs. Luckily, she is able to grab the banister before doing so.

The woman walks down the stairs, taking in the rich red carpeting and mahogany wood that makes the house show its price. Making it downstairs without tripping was a feat in its own to her, as she wasn't completely used to going down a spiral staircase – let alone any staircase – in the morning. She'd just started to wonder how she climbed those stairs last night to begin with when a voice broke into her thoughts.

"You never told me your name," Lola interrupts, seeing the look of astonishment on the other girl's face. The truth was Lola had been watching her climb down the stairs – that act nearly taking her ten minutes alone.

"Oh, um – Laura was it?" the girl asks, feeling a little shy for forgetting already.

"Lola," she responds with a chuckle. "And you are…?"

"I'm Dana," the woman responds, smiling and sticking out her hand. "Now that I can shake your hand without the sheets falling down," Dana laughs, trying to make light of the situation. However, the look on Lola's face is telling her that maybe she shouldn't have made such a joke. "Um, so you're the maid?" The look of shock on Lola's face still wasn't fading – tears adding to her already open mouth. "I…did I say something wrong?"A long silence fell between the two, as Dana's eyes settle on one of Lola's hands. There it was – a ring. "You…you work for Logan, but you're married –"

"—to Logan. And…you're…you're Dana. Dana Cruz," Lola cuts off Dana – leaving her speechless. Both girls now share similar facial expressions, Dana's expression a lot more shocked than Lola's.

It felt as if it had been forever before either of them spoke. But they both knew it wasn't a time for words. Here was Dana – young, single, sleeping with Logan Reese. And here was Lola – just as young, but married TO Logan Reese. Dana chokes back tears, everything making sense.

"I—I didn't know he was…" Dana began, stuttering over her words due to the embarrassment.

"I knew this would happen one day, Dana. I just didn't want to believe it. I—I never thought he'd find you, ever," says Lola, weakly. "Come on," she encourages, "we'll have breakfast – I'll explain."

II.

Nearly a decade earlier, a young Dana sits on the beach at Pacific Coast Academy. Her toes dig into the sand while the waves crash upon the shore. High tide. She's crying silently, but soon stops when she hears footsteps hit the sand.

"Hey," she hears a familiar voice say from behind her. It's him – Logan Reese.

"What do you want?" Dana retorts, looking straight ahead as if to avoid getting into the crying conversation.

"Just thought I'd come out here and be a pain. Plus, rumor around PCA is that you're leaving?" Logan sits beside Dana, looking at her and waiting for an answer.

"Do you believe everything you hear, Reese? Or just the rumors about me?" She is pissed off more so than usual – he can tell.

The truth was he'd known Dana better than anyone else at PCA. While they were exchanging rude remarks over lunch in front of their friends, they were snuggling up close behind closed doors. He'd gotten to know her like he'd never known another girl and vice versa, although you couldn't tell on any regular day.

"Please, Dana. Why are you acting this way? I mean, I know we don't have the best track record in front of everyone but I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong, Logan. Yes, I'm leaving. Okay?" Dana could feel the tears reemerging, trying to hold them back. The truth was, she was keeping this from Logan for a reason – she didn't want to get hurt.

"Sorry for asking. Meet me in my dorm after 8, if you're up for it," Logan shook his head, getting up and retreating back to PCA.

Later that night, Dana would join him in his dorm room – Chase, Michael, and the girls out to a movie with Logan and Dana claiming they had too much homework. Truth be told, this had been occurring for quite some time.

Logan paced his room, waiting for the knock that would tell him she had arrived. It came sooner than he expected, as he shoved his clothes under the bed and checked himself over in the mirror before opening the door and quickly pulling her inside.

"So Dana, how about you tell --," Logan knows she won't answer his question, but he figures it is worth a try.

"Shush," she says with a smirk, pushing him back with one hand and meeting his lips with hers.

Before either of them can comprehend what is going on, they're lying on Logan's bed tangled together. While she has fallen asleep, Logan sits up – thinking about when he should wake her up in order to avoid conflict with his roommates. He waits a few more minutes – now is the time. He begins to place small kisses from her temple down to her jaw line, her response pleasing. As she moans, her eyes pop open to find Logan staring directly into her eyes.

"Hey," he says, presenting his infamous smirk. She sits up and wraps the sheets around her, the guilt now washing over her.

"We really have to stop doing this, Logan," Dana doesn't only say this, but she means it – that is what scares Logan.

"I know," he says, looking down. "Look, Chase and Michael will be back soon. You should get back to your dorm anyways."

Dana smirks at him and gets up, sheets still wrapped tightly around her. She begins to pick up her clothes, changing back into them as she finds them.

"Well, see you later. I still hate you, you know that, right?" Logan says as Dana begins to walk out of his dorm. She turns and nods, barely able to suppress her grin.

"Same here," she says, before she's out of the door and gone.

III.

Back to present day, Lola and Dana sit in a large dining room – the walls coated with cream-colored paint and the tablecloth grand and gold. Dana feels as if she is in a palace, the chandelier above them gleaming from the sunlight.

"You have a really beautiful house," compliments Dana, who had been eating her bacon and eggs rather quietly until this point.

"Thank you, Dana," replies Lola, smiling over at Dana and finishing up her breakfast. "I met Logan after you left – he talked about you all the time, you know," she looks over to Dana, trying to encourage her to open up.

"Well, I – I'm sorry this happened. You see, I was in town for a friend's wedding –," but before she can finish, Lola cuts her off.

"Zoey and Chase, right?" Lola begins to look a bit upset at this point, but she holds back any emotion that would cause Dana to stop talking.

"Yeah. And well, Logan was there and I haven't seen him in almost ten years," Dana continues, again being cut off by Lola.

"And one thing led to another and here you are. I just…I never thought he'd _find_ you. You know, you're not the first girl he slept with while we were married. You're more like the…well, there have been a lot," Lola says calmly, staring at Dana. She notices Dana's face change, almost looking sadder than it had before.

"Well – I…tell me about you and Logan," Dana asks, finding herself more interesting in their relationship than she should be.

"It all started the year after you left PCA," Lola begins.

IV.

It is the first day of school at PCA, the year following Dana's departure. A beautiful and young girl steps into room 101, putting down her bags and looking around a bit. Two other girls enter – one blonde and innocent looking and the other perky and brunette.

"You must be our new roommate, I'm Zoey," says the blonde girl, sticking out her hand.

The new girl smiles and shakes her hand, feeling welcomed by her. The brunette girl smacks her gum and lets out a small squeal.

"And, I'm, like, Nicole. I am so excited that you're here. Aren't you excited Zoey? I am excited," Nicole goes on, which from Zoey's reaction seems like a normal thing.

"I'm Lola, nice to meet you both," as Lola and the girls continue to unpack and get to know each other, there is a knock on the door.

"That must be the guys," says Zoey, rushing to the door and opening it to reveal three boys: Logan, Chase, and Michael. "Hey!" she shouts, embracing Chase. Chase flushes immediately but returns the hug; Nicole looks to Lola – who is already smirking at the two.

"Oh, you guys, this is Lola. She's our new roommate. Lola, this is Chase – my best friend," Zoey introduces the two and they shake hands. "And these two are Michael and Logan," Lola sticks her hand out to shake Michael's hand but finds it to be filled with a bag of potato chips – he quickly switches hands and does a hand slap thing with her, making Lola laugh a bit. But the boy who interests her most is standing in the back, a sad smirk placed upon his lips. She wonders how that is even possible because from everything Zoey and Nicole had been telling her he was the Casanova in the group.

But Lola lets him stay behind, until a few months later when she finds him alone on the beach. As she approaches him, she sees that he is playing with a piece of jewelry.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" says Lola, looking down at him and smiling. He just shrugs and she takes it as he isn't up for company but decides to sit anyway. "What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be taking names, getting phone numbers, and going on dates?" Luckily, Lola manages to get a little chuckle out of Logan.

"I used to do that, not so much anymore," he responds, a hint of sadness in his voice. There is a silence between the two before Lola speaks.

"Who is she?" she asks, knowing there must be someone who is making him so upset.

"What? Logan replies, looking up at her surprised.

"I said who is she? You wouldn't just be sulking around if this wasn't over someone special. So, who is she?" Lola waits patiently for an answer, but after several minutes she gives up and gets up. As she begins to walk away, Logan stands up as well.

"Her name was Dana," he calls after her, making Lola stop dead in her tracks. "She was my worst enemy, my best friend…and I loved her," Logan continues as Lola turns around to face him. "She left last year. That is why you're in 101."

"I'm sorry," Lola says, shaking her head. "She was stupid for leaving, Logan. She was really stupid."

"No, you don't understand. She didn't love me anyways," Logan responds, sighing and throwing down the piece of jewelry into the sand. Lola walks over to where he threw it down, picking it up and seeing a beautiful ring, gold with diamonds.

"What is this?" she asks, picking it up and twirling it in her fingers.

"The ring I was going to give her for her birthday," he answers, looking down.

"When is her birthday?" Lola continues to question, staring at the ring.

"Today," is his only response as he begins to walk away from Lola and the beach. Just as he brushes past her she grabs his arm and twirls him around.

"Dana doesn't know what she lost, Logan," she says in a whisper, before locking her lips with his.

Twelve days later they were dating, but he still hadn't stopped talking about _her_. Twelve months later they were committed, but he still hadn't stopped thinking about _her_. Five years later they were married, but he still hadn't stopped loving _her_.

And although she had denied it since the day she found him on the beach – she had known she could never be the girl he wanted her to be.


	2. All My Loving

All My Loving is property of The Beatles.

* * *

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

_All my loving, all my loving ooh_

_All my loving I will send to you_

I.

Present day Lola and Dana sit in the living room, sun pouring through the drawn curtains. Lola doesn't mind this brightness because it helps her clearly see Dana's reactions, but Dana feels a bit uncomfortable as the brightness of the room is quite in contrast with their moods.

"He slept with a lot of girls while we were dating. I was just too naive to see it," Lola says more to herself than to Dana.

Dana begins to fidget with the lace on one of the pillows, not knowing how to respond. She just slightly nods and hopes it will be enough for Lola. And apparently this nodding is enough, because Lola continues without any interjections from Dana.

"Logan was always the charming type, but I'm sure you know that," Lola's comment produces a snort from Dana, who is now covering her mouth and motioning for Lola to continue. "Anyways, we fell in love. Well, _I_ fell in love with a man who could never love me…because he loved you. Every night since we've been married I've found a different girl in that bed," at this, Lola begins to cry – but not sob. "Every morning I wake up and go into that bedroom and I find someone else. Someone prettier, someone uglier – it doesn't matter. _Anyone_ to get his mind off of you, Dana. He'll…he'll have any girl."

At this, Dana is shocked. Although she figures she shouldn't be – Logan had never been the type to commit. But Lola is a nice girl and Logan and her have been together for years, why continue the cheating? Logan had to have known Dana and he were likely to never see each other again – or was he really that _in love_ with her?

"Lola, I'm – speechless," Dana manages to get out, looking out the window and into to sun – hoping she'll find the right things to say. "I don't know how you do it every day."

"It's a habit," Lola quickly answers, "When you marry someone and you know from day one that they don't love you...it almost hurts more. But now, now I'm numb to it. He's been with so many girls; he's hurt me so many times. Dana, you…he'll stop now. You're here and you're what he wants. You're what he has always wanted. Not me, not those other girls. But you."

Again, Dana is shocked and unable to reply to Lola's surprising words. She stares at Lola blankly, hoping the silence is calming rather than awkward.

"I want to know," Lola speaks through tears now, "I want to know everything that happened at the wedding."

Dana sighs, knowing this isn't going to be easy and wondering why Lola would want those sorts of details.

"Well – I got the invite from Zoey about four months ago," Dana begins.

II.

Four months earlier, Dana is walking through Times Square when her cell phone starts to ring.

"Great, this is just great," she says to herself, juggling her shopping bags and digging through her purse at the same time. At last, she recovers her phone – but not before almost spilling a passerby's coffee. Looking at the screen, she smiles to herself and answers hiding her frustration completely. "Hello?"

"Hey Dana!" shouts the voice on the other end, it is none other than Zoey Brooks. "Did you get the invite?"

"Of course I did!" Dana says, happiness overcoming her. She hadn't been that delighted since before leaving PCA, truthfully. The moment she received the invitation to Zoey and Chase's wedding – she knew fate had finally stepped in and brought them together. "I'll definitely be there. I think it's about time I see all of you," she answers – Logan being the first person to come to her mind.

"Great, great. Um, Logan is coming, too," Zoey confirms, making Dana a little nervous. However, she can lie even more beautifully over the phone than she can in person.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll just have to show Mr. Ego that ten years hasn't changed anything – I could still kick his ass," Dana says with a little laugh, making Zoey chuckle on the other line. "Well, I hate to cut this short, Zoe – but I look like a clown right now juggling bags in Times Square."

"I totally understand. So, see you in four months! Don't be stranger until then, though," Zoey says before hanging up.

Unfortunately, Dana had been a stranger for the four months following that phone call – until the day her plane arrived in California. Much like that day when she received the phone call, she was juggling her carry-on bags when she heard an ever familiar squeal – Nicole.

"Dana!" the perky brunette shouted, practically knocking the wind out of Dana as she hugged her tightly. "Zoey and Quinn went to get some coffee, but I told them you'd be getting off the plane any minute. I was right wasn't I? I was totally right!"

At this, Dana slaps her hand over Nicole's mouth and shoves a bag into her hands.

"Less talking, more walking," Dana says with a slight laugh, she definitely hadn't missed Nicole's rambling. Nicole obeys her instructions and sets off in the direction of the coffee shop Zoey and Quinn had disappeared to minutes sooner.

Upon seeing Dana walk in, Zoey and Quinn immediately jump up to embrace their old friend. Bracing herself, Dana hugs the both of them and joins them at a table where she is finally able to set down her bags.

"We thought the flight would never land, all those delays," comments Zoey, her voice still as motherly as ever.

"Yeah, same here," Dana agrees, sipping a bit at her latte – the girls never forgot her favorite. "So, where are the guys?" Logan immediately pops into her mind upon mentioning them, but she doesn't show it. "Especially that bushy-haired fiancé of yours," she kids, getting a laugh from the other three girls.

"Well, Michael and Logan took Chase out for lunch and then Logan had some great tickets for some basketball game. That's where they are now. But, they should be back at my place by the time we get there," Zoey answers, watching Dana's facial expressions change at the last sentence.

"Oh, so…they'll be there?" the three girls stare at her nervously, knowing her and Logan didn't have the best track record. "That's great," Dana continues, covering up her mistake. "Can't wait to show them all that I'm still one hundred times stronger than all three of them."

The other girls laugh and all four of them continue to chat it up until Quinn looks at her watch, quickly jumping up.

"Oh dear, the guys are already home. We better get going, Marky hates when I'm late," Quinn says, gathering her stuff off the table and helping Dana with her bags.

All the girls exit the airport, talking and laughing as they reach Zoey's SUV in the parking garage. No more than thirty minutes later, they're back at Zoey and Chase's place. Dana is surprised the two live together before they are even married, Zoey always being the conservative type.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," comments Dana, opening the door to the SUV and stepping out. On the inside she had never been so nervous, but on the outside she looked as if no one could tear down her walls.

As the girls opened the back door to get out the bags, the front door opened and three men poured out. At first, Dana's breath caught in her throat – but upon seeing those three to be Mark, Chase, and Michael she let her lips form into a smile.

"Mike!" she shouts, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He had been the one to keep in contact with her the most over the past few years, calling her on a bi-weekly basis. The two had always been extremely close so she would often refer to him as her best friend.

"Dana, good to see you in person for once," Michael responds, letting her go and grabbing some of her bags. He still looks the same to her, just a little more mature and a lot taller. She's glad some things haven't changed.

The seven of them enter the house, where Zoey immediately avoids going into the living room and instead shows Dana to the room she'll be staying in. Dana figures the living room is messy, knowing Zoey would never want to show off her house if it wasn't up to par.

After setting down all her bags, Dana flops down on the bed with a sigh.

"We're going to go out to dinner tonight – the whole gang," says Zoey, plopping down next to Dana. "We have reservations for eight."

Dana looks to the clock and sighs when she sees it is already six thirty. She knows it won't take too long for her to get ready, but she wants Logan's first impression of her to be a good one for some reason.

Zoey gets up off the bed and walks to the door, before exiting she looks over to Dana.

"Logan is downstairs – I'll send him up in five," and before Dana can process what she has said, Zoey is back downstairs.

And then it hits her. Logan will be upstairs in five minutes and she's in sweat pants and a raggedy old t-shirt. After about two minutes of processing this, she jumps up off the bed and rips open one of her suitcases. Before she knows it, she is pulling off her pants and slipping into tight fit jeans. Frantically searching through her suitcase for a suitable shirt, she finally finds one and begins to pull her t-shirt over her head. Just as she is able to pull the shirt off, she hears a cocky laugh emerge from the door area. Knowing her fears are in fact reality, she bites her bottom lip and turns to see Logan – her new shirt in her hands.

"Oh, don't feel obligated to put a shirt on due to me being here," he says, a smirk plastered on his lips.

Dana rolls her eyes at him, feeling herself turn beat red. She's embarrassed, although she has no reason to be. She has always known she is pretty, but for some reason having Logan judge her appearance makes her more nervous than ever.

"You're still beautiful," he says in a whisper, approaching her slowly.

"And you're still a pig," Dana manages to get out, barely able to keep her composure. She drops her shirt to the floor, not even bothering to put it on. "I – uh." And now she's turned into a stuttering shirtless bimbo.

Logan is about two inches from her when he lets a laugh escape from his lips; he shakes his head as Dana is practically quivering. Bending down, he picks up her shirt and throws it on the bed behind her.

"Put on your clothes – we're going out soon," he says, turning and leaving before she has time to react. And there she is standing there embarrassed – what a great impression. After ten years, Logan still gave her the jitters, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

III.

The next day, Dana finds herself waking up in a new atmosphere. It takes her a minute before she realizes that she is in Zoey's house in California and at this realization, all the moments from the night before hit her. Logan hadn't talked to her much after their encounter upstairs – she figured it was for the better that way.

Today was the day. Zoey and Chase were finally getting married, something that everyone beside them had always known would happen. Dana pulled herself out of bed, the house already a zoo of girls. She seemed to be the last one up, but wasn't surprised when Zoey came flying out of her bedroom five minutes later than Dana had.

"Oversleep?" Dana joked, seeing Zoey's crazy hair and laughing a bit.

"Definitely not funny, Dana. What if I'm late for my own wedding?" Zoey was now pacing the hallway, trying to smooth down her hair.

"Zoey, Zoey – it'll be fine. You've got another five hours to get ready. You'll be fine, I promise. I bet the guys haven't even woken up yet," Quinn says as she approaches the two girls, attempting to calm Zoey's nerves.

Five hours and numerous mental breakdowns later, the girls arrived at the one place Dana never thought she'd find herself again – PCA.

"_This_ is where you're getting married," says a shocked Dana, looking around her old campus. Not too much had changed there either.

"Yes ma'am. We're using the flagpole that Chase crashed into as the alter area," Zoey answers with a smile, she definitely looked gorgeous on her wedding day. Dana found this all to be rather hilarious – but so like her friends to have their wedding at someplace so sentimental to the both of them. "But, come on, the school let us have our old dorms to get ready in," she continues with a squeal, Dana following her and the other girls.

Minutes later, all of the girls find themselves in their old dorm room. Nostalgia washes over all of them as they embrace in a group hug, Zoey and Nicole letting some tears fall while Quinn and Dana were a little too strong to let their emotions show.

A ringing cell phone breaks the girls apart, Dana recovering hers from her purse and looking down at the '1 New Text Message' display. Upon opening the message, she is shocked to see it is from none other than Logan. It reads:

_D,_

_Meet me in the library basement. I have something to show you._

_L._

While the other girls fuss over the exact details of the wedding, Dana takes advantage of the opportunity and slips out of the dorm to meet Logan in the library basement.

As if they were ten years in the past, Logan sits on the musty couch that still sits down there – waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey," he says, his lips forming his infamous smirk. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"Yeah, well – the girls barely gave me a moment to breathe. Zoey's pretty much freaking out over the whole ordeal. It's stupid, really," she comments, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"What is? Getting married? Or being in love?" Logan asks, a certain passion in his eyes – although Dana is unable to place it.

"You," she manages to get out, smirking at him.

Before Logan has time to think about what she means, he leaps up from the couch and closes the distance between them. Before she knows it, she is shoving him against a bookcase and kissing him back just as passionately. Moments later, he is struggling to pull her dress over her head – his shirt already removed and discarded on a lampshade.

"Dana," he moans as she kisses his neck, hungry for his touch. It seems as if no matter how close they are, it will never be close enough. As her dress is thrown across the room, she begins to undo his belt buckle – not able to do so fast enough for either of them. Soon he is standing there completely naked, as is she – the both of them hungry for the touch of the other.

Minutes pass and they're on the floor, getting just what they've been craving for the past ten years. All of their frustrations are being taken out on one another. All the love she never got – received. All the love he ever wanted – received. All the lies becoming truths and all the truths becoming lies. _This_ was how it was supposed to be – the both of them forever wanting, needing, and _loving_ each other.

"This is all I need. I love you, Dana," breathes a tired Logan, before rolling off of her.

"I love you too, Logan," she replies – and it is settled.

Moments later they are both redressing themselves in a hurry, rushing to make it to the wedding. As a completely guilt-ridden Dana wipes unnoticed tears from her face, Logan takes something out of his pocket.

"…I know I've never been good with words, especially when it comes to you. But," Logan finds himself handing her the ring he meant to give her ten years earlier. It looks the same, just as beautiful.

"I – I don't know what to say, it's gorgeous," Dana observes, her heart pounding more and more.

"It always belonged with you…I was going to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, but…"

"I left," Dana finishes for him, smiling as she puts the ring on. Just then, it hits her that they have two minutes to run across campus in order to make it to the wedding. "Oh god, we have to run!"

Two minutes and thirty seconds later, Dana and Logan come panting over to the wedding setup – where Dana is just able to slip in with the other bride's maids.

"Where have you been?" mutters a confused Quinn, Dana just giving her a grin in response.

It is only a matter of time before both the wedding and the reception have ended, Logan and Dana dancing together the entire night – laughing together and loving together – just not openly. A suspicious Zoey and Chase questioned the two separately, but neither gave any valuable information.

Soon after everyone begins to file out of the reception, Dana and Logan find themselves alone in his car – the two of them looking for more alone time.

"There is always my place," he suggests.

And soon enough they are gone – off to find solitude together. Off to find themselves together. Off to find _love_ together.

Off to find out that "I love you" doesn't always mean "I'm single."


	3. Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note: This will be the final chapter of this fan-fiction. I know it may seem a bit rushed, but if I were to drag it out any longer it wouldn't have the same effect that it hopefully has now. Also, I've realized many authors who once wrote fabulous DL stories have moved on to QL and not many people care for DL stories anymore. This will probably be my second and last Zoey 101 fanfic, so please read, enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

Bittersweet Symphony is property of The Verve.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_

_No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no(fading away)_

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change it_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
Trying to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_

_You know I can't change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mind  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
That you've ever been down  
That you've ever been down_

**I.**

"Then you ended up here," a shocked modern-day Lola finishes for Dana, having just heard the story of how Dana and Logan had fled the wedding reception the night before and came back to _her_ house to rekindle their long lost love for one another. Love. Lust. Whatever. While at first she loathed the girl who held her husband's heart for all of these years, the girl who _made_ Logan cheat on her every single night of his existence, and the girl who remained a mystery until now -- she now found herself admiring Dana. After all, Dana had long ago captured something that Lola had always wanted -- the love of Logan.

"Yep...that about covers it," Dana responds, bringing her hand up to her mouth and sucking in her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry, Lola. If I would've known..."

"I know," the other girl finishes for about the hundredth time since they had started their story sharing. "It isn't your fault that he loves you, Dana. It isn't anyone's fault..." But for some reason Lola doesn't sound so convinced.

It was later now, the sun starting to fall behind the pink and orange clouds on the horizon. Lola and Dana had talked for hours, sharing stories of their days with Logan...and at times their days without. Dana found herself wanting to know more about the past ten years that she had missed out on. The past ten years that she had cut Logan out of. Although she knew it would be hard for Lola to share, she couldn't help but keep pursuing. But as the grandfather clock struck six in the evening, Lola stood up from her position on the couch and composed herself -- receiving a nervous look from Dana.

"Logan will be home in a few minutes. I'm going to go out...um...you can stay if you'd like," Lola says, giving Dana an uneasy smile. "He'll be happy if you do. Nice to finally meet you, Dana."

And before Dana is able to even think of a way to respond, Lola exits the room and quickly leaves the house as well.

**II.**

Dana sinks into the couch as she sees headlights come through the front blinds, not sure whether she should be excited or upset.

Within a few moments, Logan finds his way into the house and soon into the living room where Dana is seated.

"You're still here, Cruz?" he smirks, unable to hide his obvious cheer at her presence.

"Did you want me to leave?" she replies, pouting a bit and standing up to go – knowing that he'll reply with some witty remark and eventually give her a reason to stay.

"Not so fast now," and for once, Logan Reese is out of witty remarks. Too captivated by her beauty, he opts for his second best choice and plants a passionate kiss upon her lips. He's got her cornered now as she never could turn him down, even when trying her best. But he finds himself surprised as she pushes him away and wipes her mouth free of his taste.

"Logan, we need to talk," and his face falls as she says the four words that no man ever wants to hear. His facial expression prompts her to go on, "it's about Lola."

And suddenly he's feeling dizzy. The girl he has loved since he was fifteen could not be saying this to him. She could not have found out about Lola. Although now he finds it funny that he didn't think of this sooner.

"Look, Lola doesn't matter. You matter, Dana. Always you, since we were fifteen..." and he figures that she'll let it go. After all, he's saying things any girl would die to hear. But he should know it is never this easy with her, one of the many things he'd grown to love about her. She'd never just give in.

"No, Logan. She _loves_ you. _How_ could you do this to her? _Why_ would you do this to her?" Dana is suddenly talking so fast that _she_ can barely understand what she is saying. All of her anger begins to boil over. Anger at Lola for getting to have Logan for all these years, anger at Logan for doing this to Lola, but mostly anger at herself for never giving Logan a chance all those years ago. For making all three of them become a part of this mess.

"Shh, shh. It's hard, Dana. It's really hard for me to talk about these things...you know that better than anyone," Logan starts quietly, trying to keep his composure since she obviously can't. And Dana lets him sit there and think. "I never wanted to hurt Lola, I never wanted to hurt anyone. But you hurt me, Dana...you really did."

"I'm sorry, Logan, you know..."

"I know you're sorry. But I didn't know that then," he continues, his eyes filling with a mixture of hurt and regret. "I know what it feels like to be in Lola's position. To love someone with all your heart and never have them love you back."

"But I love you back, Logan! I always have..."

"And you never told me until the other night," he says with an aggravated sigh. "You've never even given me a chance beyond fuck buddies in high school. A chance beyond being your best friend. What happened to that?"

"I don't understand," she responds, frowning.

"You were my best friend, Dana. We knew each other like no one else. We still do. But after you left PCA, you didn't even try to keep in touch with me. Everyone else got phone calls and e-mails," he trailed off, sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to do the same. "And you know what I got? One picture and one broken heart."

A confused look appears on Dana's face. A picture? She looks to Logan for an answer, but he is staring down at his feet. And then she realizes what he means and she is surprised he remembers.

"John..." she whispers, remembering clearly the picture she had sent to Zoey after a few months of living in France. It was a picture of her and her first French boyfriend, John. They were standing in front of a fancy restaurant and she had her arms around his stomach, his arms around her waist. They were smiling and Dana had scribbled a note on the back 'Me and John on our six month anniversary! Happiest I've EVER been and he knows me like no one else!'.

"I'm sorry, Logan. If it makes you feel any better, we broke up shortly after I sent Zoey that picture," she smiles a bit, trying to lighten the mood. But she can't blame Logan when all he gives her in return is a glare.

"Lola was there for me, I really tried to love her..." he mumbles after a few excruciating moments in silence.

"I know..." she says with a nod, rubbing his knee with her hand. "If it matters at all...you've always been my best friend."

And that was just what Logan needed to hear. So what if she had broken his heart all of those years ago? She had always loved him and he had always loved her. Guys like John and girls like Lola were only obstacles in the way of them realizing their love for each other. Obstacles that could never stand between the two. Not all those years ago and certainly not now.

In a matter of seconds, the two were headed towards the stairs – already tearing off clothes on their way there.

In between the rough kisses Logan planted all over Dana, he managed to pick her up and look her in the eyes.

"I still hate your guts, you know," he says, his infamous smirk playing at his lips.

And as they reach the bedroom, Dana pulls away for just a second to utter her reply.

"Don't worry, I hate you more."

**III.**

She entered the house around 5:50 AM, her clothes drenched and her shoes worn.

"Logan!" She called, as usual. And of course, only received silence in response. She spotted Dana's clothes at the bottom of the stairs and shook her head. "Of course," she murmured, walking slowly up the stairs. This was it. Her moment of truth. The moment she'd been waiting for ever since she had realized all of her fears were confirmed – he loved another woman.

Opening the door to the bedroom, she saw the two intertwined, a mess of skin and sheets – asleep. And she smiled. She _actually_ smiled. Because since the day she'd met him, she'd never seen him so at peace. And that was all she really ever wanted for him. She wanted the man she loved to be at peace, but more than that, she wanted him to be at peace with her. But since the day she'd met him, she'd never been so sure – so sure that he couldn't love her like she loved him.

In an instant the two had awaken and spotted her, scrambling to get themselves together.

"Oh no," she spoke calmly, "no need to get dressed on my behalf."

And that was when she lifted it, the silver steel of the gun barely visible in the dark.

Pleas of "Lola!" and "Don't!" were shouted by the two in the bed, but all the girl could hear was her very own heartbreaking and she just knew once she pulled the trigger things would get better.

And then she did it. Two shots in a row. Fired at both Logan and Dana. And she felt better, she really did. For the first time in years, she mattered more than anyone else in the entire situation. For the first time in years, she was the one making the decision. To put it all at an end.

What Lola didn't see though, and what she would never understand, were the final seconds before the bullets shattered through the skins of Logan and Dana.

Dana glanced to the window, a small sliver of the mornings first sunlight shining through the blinds. She then set her eyes on Logan as the bullets hit them both like a fire burning through their bodies. And as he mouthed "I love you, Cruz," she managed to smile and nod. For she realized, even in the darkest of times, the sun peaks through.


End file.
